Herobrine's Return: A Threat Among Us
by IcyWater201
Summary: Hi everyone! Herobrine is taking Minecraftia Central City. But 8 young warriors will rise up to defeat him! Will they be the Steves' salvation? Or will they be their cause of destruction? Join them on an adventure of spirits, a prophecy and... "Awww peanut butter!" Humor?
1. Oh My Notch

A Threat Among Us

**All of you, blockheads, rejoice! Hello fellow readers/minecrafters! It is I, IcyWater201! With a new story!**

**"A Threat Among Us" It is about Herorbine, taking over Minecraftia. But, 8 young warriors willl battle terrifying wars and take back what was theirs.**

Chapter 1: .Notch

It was a beautiful day in Minecraftia Central City. The sun is shining, the birds are flying. The fishes in the pond of the park are swimming!

Icy was in her home, watching TV. She had a black jacket, a grey skirt, and dark blue boots on. She had blue hair and red eyes. The door knocked. "Come in!" Icy said. "Ello, Icy! It's us!" A certain squid said. Icy remembered that the door was locked.

She unlocked it and said, "Sorry". Stampy, Squid, Lee, Salem, Amy and Dan came in. "Hi, Icy!" Amy said, hugging Icy. Icy gently pushed her off. "Uh...Amy? Not the kind of person who like hugs, remember?" Icy asked.

"So," they all said in unison. Everyone chuckled with glee. "Who wants to go to the park?" Amy asked. Stampy, Squid, Lee and Amy raised their hands.

Icy, Salem and Dan sighed in defeat. They were not that kind of an outside-person. "Ok! Let's go!" Amy said as she dragged the two fighters.

~At the Park~

"Guys, look! Ducklings!" Amy said, pointing to the ducklings. "Quack! Quack!" It quacked. Icy laughed silently. "What's so funny, Ice?" Salem asked.

"I just remembered a story I read. (It's true) A person was wearing a convincing werewolf costume but was yelling, 'Quack! Quack!'" Icy replied.

Everyone gave a quick 'Ooh' and continued to watch the ducks. They suddenly looked scared and joined a flying flock of a different species of duck and geese.

"What is happening?" Salem asked. "Murmuration. It's when a certain flock collide with another species. For example, a certain flock of geese go crazy and collide with a flock of pigeons." Icy explained.

The others looked at her. She facepalmed. "Should've kept my mouth shut" Icy muttered under her breath. All of a sudden, a knife nearly missed Icy's head. It wounded her cheek.

"Hahahaha... Waters, what has happened all these years to you?" A dark voice said. "Herobrine..." Icy said. "I am surprised, my dear. You remember me!" Herobrine said.

"Hmph... Go to the Nether" Icy said. "You don't know who you're messing with" "Oh, I know very well who I am messing with. A freak" Herobrine said. In a split second, Herobrine was pinned to the ground by Icy.

"Never call me a freak. Ever." Icy said, coldly. Her dark red eyes were now glowing bright blood red. Herobrine cackled like crazy and teleported to his hideout.

Icy made multiple rocks around her levitate and smashed them to the ground hard. She started to mutter things. She kicked objects in her way. "Herobrine! You! You coward! Get out here and fight me like a grown Steve!" Icy yelled.

The others dragged her back to her home and strapped her to the table. "Guys! Get me out of here! Come on!" "Not until you calm down!" Squid replied. Icy gave a glare.

"I am never gonna calm down unless I get my revenge on Herobrine!" Icy said. "Icy, he just called you a freak." Amy said. "No. It's not that. He was the one who gave me my psychic and telepathic abilities!" Icy yelled.

Everyone went silent. Icy looked down and sighed. "I was 4 when it happened. I was in a cave and he came along and said he would help me. So I agreed and he gave me my abilities! At first I was happy. But then, everyone saw me as a monster."

"I went to hiding ever since, practicing to control my anger because it's the cause." "Icy, we never knew. We're sorry" Salem said. "Well, it's not everyday you meet a psychic girl. Especially with telepathic abilities too." Icy said.

While everyone wasn't paying attention, screams filled the air, explosions' smoke polluted the area and a cackle sounded through Minecraftia Central City.

"Herobrine is back, baby!" Herobrine said from the top of Minecraftia's tallest sky scraper. "Oh no!" Amy said. "Shoot!" Salem and Icy said.

"Awww peanut butter!" Squid said. "Peanut butter?" The others asked. "What? I like peanut butter!" Squid replied. Everyone sighed.

"W-what do we do?! Herobrine is terrorizing the city!" Amy said frantically. "He can't destroy the place! This is the citizens' and my home!" Icy agreed.

"Dan, do you have anything that can defeat him?!" Lee asked. Dan shook his head. "I believe not, Leematoad." Dan said.

"I thought you're a mod showcaser and inventor! And the fact that you didn't invent anything for a situation like this, Middleton?!" Salem said, shaking Dan's shoulders rapidly.

"S-Salem, I'm getting dizzy" Dan exclaimed, his eyes becoming spirals like in the animes. "Whoops. Sorry, Dan." Salem said, letting go of Dan.

"Uh, guys? Icy is still strapped here" Icy said. The others turn around and made a 'oops' face. They unstrapped her from the table.

"I have a basement, by the way. We should head there. I'm gonna look for survivors, first." Icy said. "Icy, I'm going with you!" Salem said. Icy turned around and said, "No. I will never live with the guilt if one of my friends get hurt."

Salem watched through the door window as Icy disappeared in the smoke and ashes. "I hope Icy's gonna be okay" Amy said. "I don't know, she sounded like she's never coming back." Salem replied.

Everyone else gasped and everything went silent. "W-why won't she come back? She promised she would come back!" Amy said as she covered her mouth ad cried.

A tear rolled down Salem's cheek and she looked away. "I don't know, my sister. I just don't know" Salem replied, nearing to tears.

A few seconds later, she broke down crying. The boys looked down in sadness. Then, Stampy cried. "Who will visit my Fun Land with me and still say it's cool again?" He asked.

Everyone looked at him and decided to tell everything they want Icy to do with them again for fun. "Who will help me invent things that will not explode again?" Dan asked.

"Who will join me in a round of Hunger Games again?" Salem asked. "Who will admire the beauty of nature with me again?" Amy asked between sobs.

"Who will do extreme parkour with me again?" Squid said. "Who will mine with me again?" Lee asked. Then, everyone asked, "Who will we have fun with again?!"

_Of course, you can have fun with me._ Everyone gasped and turned around. Icy was alive! "Icy!" they yelled and hugged Icy, making her fall.

"WOAH!" She yelled as she fell. "We can't believe it your alive!" Amy said. "We thought you were dead!" Salem said. "We thought Herobrine got you!" Stampy said.

"Um, guys?" Dan said. He was the only one standing up. "I think Icy is getting crushed in there." Everyone stood up. "Sorry, Ice" Salem said.

"That's okay, Salem." Icy said as she stood up and dusted her skirt. "Found any survivors?" Dan asked. Icy shook her head slowly.

"Oh no..." Amy said. "What will happen to us then?" Stampy asked. "If we don't move out of here, the mobs will get us" Icy said. "MOBS?!" Everyone yelled.

" .Notch" Salem said. "What is it?" Icy asked. "There are mobs that I have never seen before." Salem said. Everyone went to the window and gasped.

**Ooh. What's gonna happen? There are different kinds of mobs out there! Dan, did you install a mod here? Just kidding! So, everyone *looks up* Is it comfortable, there?! I hope it is! So, tune in next time for the next chapter! Oh! And I noticed I only have 7 characters here on this chapter. To any of you who wants to be in here have to answer this:**

**What block does Herobrine love?**

**Again, tune in next time for the all new chapter! Ciao!**


	2. The Quest for the Portal

The Quest For The Portal

**Hello again guys! You had amazing answers to the QotD! But the closest were TheAmazingQwerty and CreeperKiller121! You two are minecraft pros! Anyway! I would like you two to send me you're OCs and I'll add them in the story! So, I'll change it to 9 young warriors. Onto the story!**

Chapter 2: The Quest For The Portal

Normal POV

Without warning, a dragon fired a stream of lava and fire and blew up Icy's house. Setting it on fire. "Let's get out of here!" Amy said.

"Wait!" Icy said. She ran to her room and took a photo frame. The wooden frame was made of birch wood and the picture was her family. Fox was hugging Icy and her mother and father were sitting on the sofa. Smiling.

"I'm back!" Icy said, getting out of the house. As she ran a few feet, the building blew up. But Icy, was near it. She fainted on the grass, barely moving and still holding on to the photo frame.

There was ashes on the frame and the picture was almost burnt. But all in all, it was in good condition. Everyone gathered around her. Murmuring if she was dead or alive.

She shifted her head and furrowed her eyes. A sign that she was alive. "What happened?" She asked. Everyone gave a sign of relief and smiled.

"It's... nothing to be worried about." Dan said. Icy held her photo closer to her heart. "You could have died! That was the most stupid thing I have ever seen! We were worried." Amy said, hugging Icy.

'I wish I did die' Icy thought, hugging her back. 'I wish I did die... I wish I did die...' "I wish did" Icy thought out loud. "What?" Stampy asked. Icy covered her mouth.

"N-nothing! I said nothing." Icy replied. "Let's go." They gave a worried expression and followed Icy into the woods. "Are you going in there?" Amy asked a frightened Stampy. "I'm not going in there. It reminds me of Slender! Are you?" Stampy asked back. "No!" Amy replied.

"Come on you chickens. *Sigh* Let's go. It's the safest way. I've been here a million times." Icy said. "Why would a 10-year-old like you go to a place like this! It's spooky!" Squid said.

"You'll see! I have some friends that might help here." Icy replied. They got to a clearing and Icy whistled. Four baby dragons came running from a bush, crashing into Icy.

"Woah! Arnold, you gained some pounds the last time carried you!" Icy said, carrying an orange dragon. "Patricia! You're flying!" A purple dragon was hovering over her before it fell to Icy's arms.

"Dracos! You earned you're new scale!" A blue dragon was beign belly rubbed by her. "Fox! Where are you?!" Icy yelled for the fourth dragon. A black dragon was flying to her.

"Hey, FoxLover!" Icy greeted. Everyone went silent for a moment when Amy said, "They're so cute!" "Yeah! They are! Wait guys, where's Linda?" Icy asked the babies.

They all shrugged. Worried, Icy ran to they're cave. The others followed and saw Icy, sitting beside a dragon. It had red scales and crimson wings.

Icy was crying. The dragon had a wound on its heart. "Linda's dead! She's dead" Icy choked out. Sobbing, Icy pounded the ground with her fist.

"I'm sorry, Linda! I'm sorry! I was too late!" Salem approached her, putting a hand on her shoulder she said, "Me and Amy will go get flowers for Linda."

With that, the two sisters left. Stampy was about to approach her when Dan put his hand on his shoulder. He shook his head meaning they should leave her alone.

Icy was still crying. She met Linda when she was 6 years old. They were best friends. They learned from each other that they were both outcasts. Loners. Seeing they're similarities, Icy grew fond of Linda.

She would come to her cave every week to visit. When Linda gave birth to the four youngsters, Icy decided to leave them alone for a while.

Icy was still crying. She would encourage herself that there was nothing she could do, but failed. She put her hand on the beast and said, "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. I promise" She left to go get the others who were on a field.

"Icy..." They said. But was cut off by Icy lifting a hand. "Outcast Mountain can help us defeat Herobrine. It has the Flower of Forever." Icy said.

She took out a map from her inventory. "But it's not from this world. It's in, The Realm of the Dead. We need a portal tha's located in Hera. Let's go" Everyone hesitated for a moment. "Are you coming or are you coming?" Icy asked.

"We're coming." The others replied. "First, let's get supplies. Let's get to Diane's Cabin." Icy said. They weren't on there adventure yet and Squid fell in a ravine. But he didn't die.

"Squid! You alright?" Lee yelled. "I'm fine! What ever you do, do not fall into this ravine!" Squid replied. While he was talking, Stampy fell in also. "You were saying, Squid?" He asked.

Squid face-tentacled. (See what I did there?) "I'm coming down!" Icy said. "No!" Squid and Stampy yelled. "Why? I can levitate objects! I can levitate a rock and then pull you up back here!" Icy explained.

She got down and and made two boulders levitate. "After you two, I'm coming-" Icy was cut off by an ear screeching roar. "Up" She finished as a hydra appeared. "Feed The Beast Boss!" Squid yelled.

They were nearly at the top. "Go! Go! Go!" Icy said, lifting the boulders faster. Squid and Stampy got out and Icy made another boulder levitate. But the hydra bit onto her foot. "AH!" Icy yelled in pain.

"Icy!" The others yelled. Icy kicked the hydra's eye with her other foot, releasing her from it's grasp. She got out with a bleeding foot.

"My foot." She said. "Can you move it?" Amy asked. Icy shifted her foot. Only to meet pain streaming down her leg. "Agh! I c-can't" Icy said.

"Salem, Amy and Dan will stay with Icy. While me, Lee and Stamps search for that Diane kid." Squid said. "Diane's not a kid. She's a single mother with two children." Icy corrected.

"Off to our adventure!" Stampy said and caught his foot on a tree root. "Gah!" He yelled as he fell. "I'm okay!" He quickly stood up and walked. Sqyid and Lee followed suite.

"Bye! Take care!" Amy yelled. They were waving to the trio. "They're gonna get themselves killed." Icy said. The three nodded in agreement. "Especially if Squid was the one suggesting it." Dan added.

"Agreed. Wait, that's the path to Dead Man's Trench." Icy said. Everyone looked at each other and yelled after them. "Guys! Don't go that way!" They yelled.

"If you three die then I'll kill you!" Icy added. That made them come running back. "Yeah?!" They yelled. "Diane's cabin is south from here" Icy pointed south.

"Oh! I knew that!" Squid said, rubbing the back of his head akwardly. They walked south. "So," The four said in unison. They laughed.

They heard a ghast and they hid. "It's gonna be hard surviving in this condition" Icy said. Her foot was still bleeding. She became dizzy.

"I don't feel good." She said before collapsing. "Icy!" They said. 'I'm losing my psychic abilities unless we get to The Flower of Forever. Until then, I might die' Icy said to them telepathically. They gasped.

**Icy is always the victim in her life. So what will happen next chapter? Icy is gonna die until they get to the Outcast Mountain! Will they make it? Find out next chapter! Ciao!**

Question of the Day: Who is Icy's older sister?

Question for the Writer: (Keep 'em coming!)


	3. Meeting Taylor Black

Meeting Taylor Black

**Hello again! You owe me one cause' I am sick and I'm still writing for your sakes! As in, a cold! Anyway! This chapter, we will finally meet CreeperKiller121's OC! Thanks! Now, onto the story because I might spoil it!**

"Squid! What in the Nether are you doing on that tree?!" Stampy asked. Squid was hanging on a tree branch. "If you don't stop, then I'm gonna break the branch!" Lee added.

"Make me, Leematoad!" Squid replied, still swinging on the tree branch. Sighing Lee thought, 'He's more impossible to handle than Icy'. With a quick slash with his axe, Lee broke the tree branch.

Sending Squid into the air. "LEE!" He yelled as he fell. With an 'OOF!' Squid landed. "Ow, Lee, what was that for?" Squid asked. "For being impossible to handle than Ice" Lee replied.

Suddenly, a roar sounded through the woods, with a faint mixture of deep breathes. A girl around 10, with a cloth patterned with skulls was covering her mouth, her hood on her black jacket with a design of a skull was on, had black jeans and boots.

Her eyes were color greyish-blue. A dog was by her side as she yelled, "RUN IF YOU WANNA LIVE!" She ran past the trio, who were confused.

Then, a Wyvern dragon appeared with it's crimson scales and wings. "Holy mother of Notch, run!" Stampy yelled, as he ran as fast as he could. (Or sprint if I may say)

"What in the land of Nether was that!" Squid yelled with a questioning tone. "I dunno! But I think it's hungry for TheMagicAnimalClub trio!" Lee replied.

"That's it, Wyvern! Prepare to meet my sword!" The girl said and slayed the Wyvern in the guts whil it was flying, slicing it in half.

She put it back into its sheath and faced the trio. 'She kinda reminds me of Icy, but she's more different.' Stampy said. "Yo, cat dude. Don't ya know that staring is rude." She asked.

"I believe we haven't introduced ourselves properly after you saved us. I'm Lee, this is Stampy and that's Squid." Lee introduced.

"Taylor Black. But you can call me Taylor." Taylor replied. She removed her skull designed cloth from her mouth. She removed the hood, revealing caramel brown hair in a plait with a black streak.

"Don't mind me leaving, but I'm getting to a portal in Hera." Taylor said and walked with her dog, Leo. "Wait! We were actually getting there ourselves along with four others! We're just getting supplies" Lee said.

"I-I prefer to be alone..." Taylor replied. "B-but you can relate with a friend of ours very well!" Stampy said. Taylor sighed and looked at the trio. "Fine!" She said.

"Yey! A new friend!" Stampy said, hugging Taylor's arm. "I-I didn't say anything like that! After we get to The Realm of the Dead, I'm leaving!" Taylor said, getting uncomfortable with Stampy hugging her arm tightly. "Awww..." Stampy whined as he let go.

~With the others~

Icy was hyperventilating and shaking. Dan, Salem, and Amy were now worried. They're friend is nearing death and can do nothing but watch. Or do they?

Icy stopped hyperventilating and spazzing but she was dizzy. "Guys, I'm looking like dead meat, huh? I can tell from your faces." Icy said, sarcastically. Followed by a cough.

Closing her eyes, Icy barely moved. Amy cried. "NO! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO US UNIVERSE?!" Amy yelled. "AMY I AM ONLY RESTING WILL YOU STOP WHINING!?" Icy replied before she fainted.

"Oh... How silly of me..." Amy said. Dan and Salem sighed. You can take the girl out of her conciousness but you can't take the determination out of the girl.

~Back with the trio of naughtyness~

Squid knocked on the door of Diane's Cabin. No reply. He knocked again. No reply. This time, Squid knocked on the door so hard it fell down.

"Oops..." He said. "What in the Nether is going on?!" A woman with dark brown hair, green eyes, a navy blue dress and brown boots said.

"Um, hello! We are friends of Icy and we need supplies" Lee said. "Icy? Oh! You mean Crystal Icy Waters, yes? Come in! Come in!" Diane said.

The cabin was simple. It was oak wooden planks and a brown wool floor. There was a supply shop in the right corner and a boy and a girl were playing.

The girl had jet black hair and a blue dress. The boy had brown hair, a red shirt and blue pants. "So, what do you need? Swords? Bows? Arrows? Pickaxes? You name it!" Diane said.

"Do you have any food, 8 swords, eight bows, 8 stacks of arrows, 8 pickaxes and 8 axes?" Squid asked. "Ok, that will be one gold nugget!" Diane said.

She handed them the supplies. Stampy rummaged through his inventory and handed a gold nugget to Diane. "Thank you! Tell Icy I said 'hi' for me!" She said.

The others gave a thank you and walked back to the four. They saw Icy lying down. Her foot was still bleeding and she had her eyes furrowed.

"What happened?" Stampy asked. "Icy, is going to die until we get to that Flower of Forever and- Who's this?" Salem asked. She was looking at Taylor.

"Taylor Black." Taylor replied. "Did you buy bandages?" Dan asked. "We already had those!" Squid said while getting a bandage from his inventory.

They wrapped Icy's foot with the bandage. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She groggily rubbed her eyes. Her vision was blurry and she can't see.

Everyone gave a sigh of relief and smiled. "I just saw Stampy, Squid and Lee being chased by a Wyvern in my dream." Icy said. The three fainted at the word 'Wyvern'. Well, they were almost eaten. Taylor sighed.

"What's you name?" Icy asked suddenly. Her vision became normal and she could see a caramel brown haired girl. "Taylor Black." Taylor replied. She noticed Icy's dark crimson red eyes and thought, 'I'm not the only one who has a strange eye color.'

"Oh, my crimson red eyes? I was born with it" Icy said. "Y-y-you r-read m-my m-m-mind? H-how?" Taylor asked. "Psychic!" Icy replied.

**Icy will still die, even though she looks fine. So! I'm gonna answer reviews!**

**TheAmazingQwerty: What inspired me to write is I had all these ideas running through my head and I had to write them down! That's when I ran into this site while browsing through Deviantart.**

**The Ender Pickaxe: Yay! Cookies and milk! Thank you!**

**See you next chapter! Ciao! Craft some wood!**


	4. Meeting Qwerty and Battle with Dracor

Meeting Qwerty and Battle with Dracor

**Eek! Don't throw me to that trampoline! Oh hey, guys! Welcome back! This chapter, we are finally gonna meet TheAmazingQwerty's OC! Thanks for the OC Qwerty! Now, onto the story!**

The 8 minecrafters were walking to get to Hera. Icy was leaning on a stick for support. A vast sea of dangerous creatures came into view.

"Oh no... This sea is the only one that is between us and Hera." Icy said. "Well, we could swim!" Stampy said, walking to the water. "I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Taylor warned.

But it was too late. Stampy's tail was bitten by a piranha. He shrieked in horror and pain. Agony was hinted all over his face. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" He yelled.

Salem pulled the meat-eating (and maybe cat-eating) piranha. She threw it back to the water. *Beep Beep!* A ship sounded not too far away.

"Hey there! You need a ride?" A feminine voice yelled. The others turned around and saw a ship with a girl around 19, with a full set of iron armor, light brown hair, blue grey eyes, a little black dress, black combat boots and a white hoodie.

"Uh, y-yeah! We need to get to Hera." Icy replied. "I'm actually going there myself! Come aboard!" She docked the ship and the 8 went in.

"I'm Qwerty by the way." Qwerty introduced herself. "I'm Icy, and this is Taylor, that's Stampy, that's Squid, that's Lee, that's Amy, that's Salem and that's Dan" Icy introduced.

"So, why are you going to Hera?" Qwerty asked. "Herobrine" Icy replied. "We need to get to a portal in Hera to the Realm of the Dead and get the Flower of Forever." Icy explained.

"And... I might die if we don't get the flower" Icy said. They took turns steering the ship. Night fell on the sea. "I'm feeling uneasy about this sea" Taylor said. "Why?" Icy asked.

"My mother used to hunt wild fish here. She called this sea Poison lake." Taylor explained. "But I thought this was a sea..." Icy said. "There are islands surrounding the area. Creating a huge circle." Taylor explained.

"So, what happened to your parents?" Icy asked. "Father suffocated in the mines and mother was killed by a pack of wolves that invaded our home. I could still hear their screams... It was terrifying" Taylor replied.

"Well, atleast your family wasn't killed by you..." Icy said, looking at her hands. "How 'bout you? What happened to your parents?" Taylor asked.

"It's a long story but I'll tell you" Icy replied. "My family and I were in our little, wooden cottage..."

**Flashback**

(Italics and bold: Icy and italics only: flashback)

_**Fox, my older sister, went to hunt food for the winter.**_

_"Papa, when will I get to hunt animals?" 4-year-old Icy whined. "When you're older, Crystal. You're still too young to hunt" Replied Joseph Waters._

_"You're father is right, Crystal. You could get killed by a pack of wolves." Her mother, Veronica Waters, agreed. Young Icy pouted and started playing with her toys._

_**All I could do with my little power I had before I got my psychic and telepathic abillities was pyrokenesis. Oh, how careless I was playing with fire.**_

_Young Icy decidedd to play with her fire abillity. The curtains were set fire and the house burned down. While her parents were sleeping._

_She made it out alive. But her parents? The only remains she retrieved were ashes and burnt clothes of her deceased parents._

_**I could only sit there, clutching to my mother and father's clothes whilst yelling, "Come back! Come back!" But I knew deep down that my parents will never come back. For they have been burnt to smithereens.**_

**End of Flashback**

They heard light sobbing. Qwerty was listening to the whole story. "That was... the saddest story I have ever heard" She said.

*CRASH!* The boat bumped into something huge. The minecrafters gasped and went to see the collision's source. A half-crocodile, half-snake and half-dragon was swimming around the boat. As if, it was a shark, cornering its prey.

Another collision. Qwerty went to get weapons. Icy did all she can to hypnotise it and get away but to no avail. Qwerty came back with iron swords, bows, stacks of arrows, stacks of TNT, and pieces of flint and steel.

"Icy, Amy and Stampy distract the creature. Squid, Lee and Salem will attack while distracting the thing. While me and Qwerty make it eat TNT.

"Hey, ugly! Yeah I'm talking to you! Over here!" Icy yelled. Salem slashed the belly and Lee shot an arrow at the monster's eye.

Taylor threw in a TNT block in the monster's pit of jaws. "Qwerty, now!" She yelled and Qwerty lit the TNT block with flint and steel.

The belly of the beast burst and blood sputtered out of the organs. "Yuck" Icy said "But that was cool!" The others except Taylor and Salem looked at her. "But still gross" "What was that thing?" Amy asked.

"Dracos." Icy replied. She flipped from Tuesday to Monday. Amy stared at her. "You were just hyper and then boom! Serious!" Amy said. "I flip moods. Deal with it." Icy said.

**And that was the first time Icy flipped in front of the 8. Told you I was gonna write this on saturday. So, Icy and the gang are going to go to Hera. What will happen? Find out next chapter! Ciao!**

**Question of the Day: What is the funniest scene did you watch in Stampy or Squid's channel?**  
><strong>Question for the Writer: (Ask me anything!)<strong>


	5. Hera's Reign

Hera's Reign

***Nearly dodges flying cake* Ha! Ya missed! *Gets hit with a lemon meringue pie* Oh... Oh! Hey guys! Welcome back! Sorry for not updating in a while! I've been working on three stories but I like to write! Anyways, the team manages to get out of the poison lake and got to Hera. But, what dirty secrets are held in the realm? Will they find the portal? And will they get the Flower of Forever or die trying? Find out when you read this! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENJOY!**

Qwerty's ship docked at the buzzling town of Hera. Bystanders watched the new faces as they walked around aimlessly. Well, almost everyone.

Stampy, Squid and Lee were getting weird looks from the townspeople so they would lose their focus and fall from time to time.

Dan was trying to get away from a mob of maidens. While Qwerty, Taylor, Icy, Salem and Amy watched. Speaking of watched, they were being watched themselves.

The boys instantly liked Amy. The girls facepalmed as their cat friend almost fell in a well. And where did that well come from? I don't know myself.

"Max's a blacksmith here. He knows someone that can take us to the portal. Looks like we need to wear disguises." Icy said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

They changed their skins into maidens and went to look for Max the Blacksmith. They stumbled upon a blacksmith's shop. The sign read:** Max's Blacksmith.**

Icy went in first. "Max? Max Arkstone?" Icy called. "WHAT?! CAN'T YOU SEE THE CLOSED SIGN?! WHY I OUTTA-" Max Arkstone immediately stopped his sentence as he saw the dark crimson red eyed girl before him.

Crossing her arms, Icy glared at him for his oh-so familiar stupidity. "And what were you saying, Max Andy Arkstone?" Icy said in a darker tone that her friends has never seen before.

"N-Nothing, Ice. I-I was... uh... scolding the new faces outside!" Max said. "Ever so likely they're with me." Icy replied coldly. "Oh, why can't my cousin erase his male stupidity? Why?" She thought.

Accidentally thinking it out loud, The girls laughed at Icy's comment. Max glared at his psychic cousin. 'Well, it's true genius.' Icy telepathically said. 'Well, you didn't have to think it out loud.' Max replied telepathically.

You see, Max was cursed with the same condition as Icy by Herobrine. "Max, where's Trivius? Is the old man here?" Icy asked. Max pointed to the bell tower. "Not the stupid bell tower again."

"Oh, I wish I can join you on your little adventure but my head still hurts on the last one." Max said. "We just fought the Ender Dragon! And it was a few years ago." Icy said.

"Well, it's not like everyone defeated the Ender Dragon. Right?" Max asked. "Ok, people who defeated the Ender Dragon: Me, Squid, Stampy, Taylor and Qwerty." Amy replied.

Which made Max sweatdrop. Amy, Icy and Salem snickered at the gesture. "Ahem, Trivius? The bell tower? Ring a bell?" Icy said. All of a sudden, Squid took a bell from his inventory and rang it.

Icy facepalmed, which seemed like the 500th time that day. Her face was pink from slapping her face too much. In fact, she couldn't stop facepalming herself because of her cousin's stupidity the last adventure they had.

Oh right, the bell tower scene. I forgot.

~At the Old Bell Tower~

The wood creaked as the gang went up the wooden staircase. Cautious not to break one and fall. "Does this Trivius guy want to kill us?" Salem said.

"What? No, I was complaining myself to why the staircase's about to crumble." Icy replied. But then again, this would be the 501th time she'll facepalm. Stampy caught his foot on a crack and he fell on Squid. Which made him fall down. Just before he hit the floor, Icy levitated him back to them.

"I recommend you to be more careful, Stamps." Taylor said. "Agreed..." Icy trailed off as they encountered a door. It lead to Trivius' Potion Shelves. Right before she knocked, the door opened by itself.

"Come in, Waters. Bring only one living thing..." A deep voice said. "Icy, take Leo. He's loyal and protective. Take care." Taylor said.

Nodding, Icy took Leo and went in. The door behind them shut and it fell dark upon them. Zero visibility. "Come closer..." The voice said.

A blue aura surrounded a figured cloaked in black. It grinned at the 10-year-old. It sat down. "What brings you here?" It said. "Don't pretend like you don't know, old man." Icy said.

"Feisty as usual, eh? Hm, if it's about Herobrine..." Trivius said. "It's about Herobrine. He took over Minecraftia Central City. There's nothing left but... ashes." Icy explained.

"Come, I'll show you why he did." Trivius said. The white-bearded man led Icy into a dark room. He stomped his foot on the ground and words formed below them.

"Many, many moons ago, a crystal-blue haired maiden lived in the caves of Yislen. Her name was..." "Icy?" Icy asked. Trivius nodded.

"She had remarkable abilities very much like yours. Psychic. But residents of Queen Hera abandoned her. Tortured her with words so cruel and sour it can wake water go red."

"When she had enough, she cursed the people of Hera that one day a girl very much like her would destroy Hera, and remove it, forever."

"Icy was the Great grandmother of Herobrine. Which means he'll do what ever it takes to make this thousand year-old prophecy non-fiction." Trivius finished.

Icy's eyes were wide after that. "I told you everything you have to know. Now go." Trivius said. Icy stood up, thanked him and went out.

Before she twisted the knob, Trivius said, "Beware your father." "My father's dead..." Icy replied. Little did she know, a little tugging in her heart said the advice was crucial.

Icy stood in front of her friends, trying hard to hold back tears. Tears escaped and trickled down her cheek. Icy fell onto her knees and sobbed uncontrollably.

"I...want...to...kill...Herobrine..." Icy said between sobs. Her friends knelt down and comforted her. Her crying sounded through the bell tower. Birds flew about.

~At Max's Blakcsmith shop~

"Here," Max said as he handed Icy a crystal necklace with a crystal heart pendant. When Icy put it on, black liquid surrounded the edges.

"It indicates if you're closer near death. Trivius told me to give it to you." Max continued. Icy held it close and hugged her cousin. "Take care, Max. I'll miss you" Icy said. She and her friends went to find the portal.

**Hello again! Who do you think Trivius was talking about? The prophecy was finally revealed! More review means more chapters! Bye-bye :)!**


End file.
